


Little Miracles

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, DUM-E is protctive, Everyone is Baby Crazy, F/M, Feels Everywhere!, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I meant phils, Justin Hammer is an Asshole, M/M, Mpreg, Panties, Protective Team, Protective Thor, Sexual Harassment, Some Graphic Violence, Steve in Thor's Clothes, Steve's a Mommy, Tony lets everyone stay in the tower, Vulnerable Steve, cuddles and snuggles, sex in general, tony is tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first time Steve and Thor make love, Steve starts to notice the way his pants fit a little tighter and how he gets sick in the morning. When he finds out he's pregnant, he freaks out and doesn't tell Thor until the teams gives him a push. Then maddness, hilarity, and feels ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing mpreg, and there isn't nearly enough pregnant!Steve in this fandom. And since I like bottom!Steve, I figured what the hell, I'll go for it.

The team was celebrating. The had won their battle and with no casualties and little damage. It was most definitely cause for celebration. Tony had called Pepper, his voice full of excitement. Bruce had changed back into his usual, mild mannered self, and called Betty, telling her he'd be home soon. Clint and Natasha shared a victory kiss. And then there was the super soldier and the thunder god. Steve had run to Thor as soon as he had landed and jumped into his arms, kissing him happily. Thor held Steve tightly and all the civilians cheered for their favorite superhero team. They signed autographs, took pictures, and then made their way to SHIELD Headquarters to do the paperwork they knew they had, and they cheered when even that was minimal. After all was said and done, they went back to the tower and continued celebrating. Tony ordered food and they sat around, drinking beers and watching movies or playing games. Bruce and Betty had gone to bed, but everyone knew the last thing they'd be doing was sleeping. Clint and Natasha had disappeared, leaving only Tony, Steve, Pepper, and Thor in the living room talking. Thor was holding Steve closely, kissing him and Tony seemed mildly horrified.

"So, Thor, you gotta tell us what Steve's like in the sack. Since you apparently got that stick out of his ass." Tony said, slightly tipsy. 

"Steven and I have not yet copulated. But I would not share details with you. I would not dare embarrass My Steven." Thor said. 

"Good call, buddy. Hell hath no fury like an angry woman." 

"I assure you, I hath seen Steven angry. He is the embodiment of rage and fury. But it is usually with good reason. He is very fair." 

"Speaking of that, if I walk into the bathroom, will I see towels on the floor?" Steve asked, looking up at Thor. 

"No, my love. I did pick them up, as you asked." 

"Thank you, Thor." 

"I thinketh it time for bed. Come, my heart. Good night, Anthony. You as well, Miss Potts." 

"Good night, Thor. Good night, Steve." Pepper said. 

"Yeah, don't pound him too hard, Thor. He's a virgin. Gotta be careful when you pop someone's cherry." Tony said with a wink. 

"Good night, Pepper. Night, Tony." Steve said, blushing at Tony's comment. 

The couple watched as they went inside the elevator. Tony smirked. Those two were totally going to do it. 

********

Thor sat on the bed and started to undress. He heard the shower come on, knowing his lover was inside. He could hear Steve singing _Fly Me To The Moon_ by Frank Sinatra. Thor remembered hearing the song on the radio earlier before they were called in by SHIELD. Thor had gotten used to Midgardian culture very easily, especially when he explored with Steve. The shower turned off and Thor wandered towards the open bathroom door to peek at his lover, failing as Steve gave him a playful look and a finger shake before closing the door. Thor rested his head against the door. He felt deprived of his boyfriend's wet, naked body. Thor had really hoped tonight he and Steve would have sex for the first time. He loved Steve, and he was sure Steve loved him, but they had never _done_ anything, and that bothered Thor slightly. In Asgard, women would throw themselves at him, begging to bear his offspring, but Steve wasn't like that at all. He was shy, calm, and too sweet for words. Thor couldn't help but notice how soft Steve's skin was or how round and perky his ass was when they first met. He saw Steve as slightly feminine with his milk white skin and too blue eyes on a curvacious body. Then he saw Steve as a warrior. He could fight incredibly well. He had speed, stamina, strength, and one of the best fighting styles he had ever seen. Thor stared hopefully at the door as it opened slightly and Steve walked out, clad only in a t-shirt and his underwear. Thor looked more closely. The t-shirt was not Steve's, but one of Thor's own. It was a little big on Steve, but not big enough to hide his lacy boyshort panties that had 'THOR' written across the back in silver and little Mjölnirs all over them. The top had black lace, and Thor would lie if anyone asked, but he was salivating, thinking about what was under those cutesy excuse for panties. Steve stood in front of Thor and climbed into his lap. Thor looked at the younger blonde in surprise.

"Love, is something-" Thor asked, getting cut off as Steve crushed his lips against Thor's. 

Steve pushed him back onto the bed and straddled his waist, continuing to kiss his passionately. Thor saw exactly what Steve was doing when Steve started trying to find out how to get his armor off. Thor gently picked Steve up and sat his on the bed, trying not to smile at the pout the super soldier gave. He started undressing himself, taking off his armor slowly. Steve whined. 

"You are confusing, Steven. You have never shown such lust in the time we have been together. You even went as far as buying... _sexy_ new underthings. Do you think your body does not please me enough by itself?" Thor asked. 

"I-I just thought you would like it is all. I picked them out to try to be seductive, but I guess you don't like it, so I-" Steve said, lip wobbling slightly as he got up. He was too embarrassed to even look at Thor. 

"No, Steven. I enjoy it, I do. You look stunning. But I like you as you are as well." 

Steve let out a sigh of relief and sat back down on the bed and watched as Thor stripped. Steve was becoming erect quickly, and it showed through the thin panties that he was leaking come already. Thor finished undressing and pulled Steve close again. Steve blushed as Thor laid back on the bed and put him on his stomach. Steve kissed him again, not knowing what to do. 

"You are allowed to go lower, if you so please." Thor whispered soothingly. 

"I don't know how. To do this, I mean. I-I've never-I haven't-" Steve babbled. 

"It is simple. Get between my thighs." 

Steve did so, coming face to face with Thor's impressive cock. It was still limp, but still oh so big, and Steve could only imagine what it would look like erect. Steve didn't wait for anymore instruction. He just took Thor's member into his mouth and sucked. Thor groaned and praised Steve as he hardened, Steve cheeks puffing out to accommodate for the size of Thor's erection. Steve moaned, his mouth full, drool running down his chin. Thor pushed Steve away, instructing him to get onto his back and relax. Steve saw Thor pull something out of a drawer on the nightstand. Thor popped the cap on the bottle and poured a generous amount of the liquid inside on his fingers before pressing his index to Steve's tight, puckered hole. Steve shivered and moaned as Thor slid the finger in slowly, letting Steve accommodate to the foreign object. One finger became two, then three, and then Thor lubed up his flushed, weeping prick and put it to Steve's entrance. 

"I will make you feel good, Steven. Just relax." Thor whispered, slipping his cock into the tight ring of muscle. 

Steve moaned as Thor started to thrust slowly, then faster and faster. Steve moaned and cried out, begging Thor for more. Thor wasn't one to deny his lovers, so he made his thrusts a little harder, groaning as Steve clenched around his cock with his orgasm. That quickly sent Thor over the edge, coming into Steve's hole as he groaned. Steve whimpered as Thor pulled out. They laid down side by side on the bed, facing each other. Steve was already falling asleep, his eyes barely open. 

"Sleep, my love. I love you." Thor said, kissing Steve's forehead. 

"I love you too, Thor. Night." Steve said, curling up against the Asgardian's chest. 

When the two awoke the next morning, they were ready for round two.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thor, I don't _want_ to get out of bed." Steve said, tugging on Thor's hand in an attempt to make him stay.

"Steven, thou art tired because thou was awake all night, sick and miserable. Thou wast vomiting, and did not sleep. Stay in bed and rest, my heart. I am sure Tony will understand if you do not wish to go to the pastry shop." Thor said, kissing Steve's sweat damp forehead lovingly. 

"Will you bring me back something please? A jam filled donut sounds good. Mmm, blackberry." 

"As you wish, beautiful. A blackberry jam filled donut, yes?" 

"Yeah. Thank you. I think I'll-" 

Steve suddenly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Thor winced as he heard retching. He wanted deseperately to be in the bathroom comforting his lover, but Steve had angrily protested his presence the first time he had become nauseous and ran to the bathroom. Steve said he didn't want Thor to see him like that. Thor watched Steve emerge from the bathroom, wiping his mouth and eyes. He looked awful. His face was blotchy, his eyes were bloodshot and full of tears, and he looked pale and weak. Steve wobbled as he walked over to Thor and hugged him. 

"Thor, I'm really hungry. Could you also get me a muffin? A wild berry one. Thank you." Steve said. 

"Art thou not still feeling ill?" Thor asked curiously, hugging Steve tightly. 

"I was nauseous, but I'm hungry now. My stomach's been like that for the past few days." 

"My love, maybe thou should let friend Banner evaluate thou's current health status." 

"No! I mean, uh, no. Why waste Bruce's time? Its just a stomach bug. I'll be better in no time." 

"If thou says so. Rest, my love. I'll shall ask the man in the wall if thou hath done so upon my return." 

"Don't worry, Thor. I'll be a good boy, promise." 

"If thou are as good as thou says, I shall give thou a better treat than pastries. One that thou hasn't had in nine days." 

Steve shivered with the promise of such naughty things and kissed Thor, who gripped his hips as he shoved his tongue into Steve's mouth. Thor grimaced at the taste of vomit that was still in fresh Steve's mouth. Steve apologized and quickly retreated back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Thor heard more retching when the tap turned off and winced. 

Steve needed medical attention. 

********

Thor did feel bad about leaving Steve alone while he was ill, but Steve had insisted and all but pushed Thor out the door after a quick peck on the cheek and an 'I love you.' So, Thor went out to the pastry shop with Bruce, Tony, Clint, and Natasha and spent time talking to them. Of course he brought up Steve to Bruce.

"Friend Banner! I require your assistance on a matter concerning Steven." Thor said. 

"Um, okay. What's wrong?" Bruce asked timidly. 

"You see, Steven hath fallen ill. He is regurgitating every thing he consumes; the sickness often occurs in the morning and the late evening. He has also been very tired and experiences frequent headaches. He has also been eating more than he usually does." 

"Anything else? Has Steve been moody lately? Has his libido diminished?" 

"He gets upset more easily. And his libido has increased drastically." 

"Well, I can give him a check up, if you would like, but his symptoms point towards-" 

Bruce caught Tony making a 'don't say a goddamn thing' motion with his hands. Bruce's eyes widened and he jerked his head towards the bathroom, giving Tony a smal frown. They both stood up and walked to the bathroom, starting a hushed conversation. 

"Bruce, I think Steve might be...well, you know. All the symptoms are there." Tony whispered. 

"We don't know for sure, though. It could be a virus." Bruce said. 

"Excessive hunger, nausea, headaches, fatigue, moodiness. Steve is, and you know it." 

"I'd prefer to give him a check up in six weeks. If he is, we'll be able to hear the heartbeat. Then we'll know if he is or not." 

"Fine. But he is. Steve's got a little bun in his star spangled oven." 

Bruce had to smile at Tony's words. He imagined Steve in maternity clothes, belly big and full. It wasn't so unbelievable. Steve would be a great parent. And he was sure Thor would be too. They walked back to the table and sat down. They continued to talk and eat pastries. An hour later, the group all got up and left, heading back to the tower. Thor was anxious to see his young blonde lover. He went up to their room and found Steve on the bed, sleeping curled up in the fetal position. Thor looked at his face, which was blotchy and red, as if he had been crying. Thor pushed a lock of golden hair away from Steve's forehead before kissing it lovingly. Steve's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Thor through sleep clouded eyes. 

"Hello, my love. How art thou feeling?" Thor asked quietly, running thick fingers through Steve's baby soft hair. 

"I feel miseable. I throw up everything I eat, my head hurts, I've gained fourteen pounds _for no reason,_ and I'm sore." Steve whimpered, a sob escaping his mouth. 

"Shh, Steven. I will get friend Banner. He will know what to do. Dost thou need something before I go?" 

"Another blanket, please?" 

Thor got another blanket from the closet and draped it over Steve. Steve thanked him, returning to his pre mentioned sleeping position. Thor left the room to find Bruce. He searched high and low for the brunette doctor and found him in his lab. 

"Friend Banner! Steven's condition has gotten worse! He has been sick for three days and it is more devastating than before!" Thor yelled, his face contorted in worry. 

"Thor, calm down. I will check on Steve. I need to do it alone, though. Go watch ice hockey with Clint for a while." Bruce said, grabbed his prepared medical bag. 

"Thank you, friend Banner. This is most greatly appreciated." 

"No big deal. I'll make sure Steve is healthy." 

With that, the two men went their separate way-Thor to the living room, Bruce to Thor and Steve's shared bedroom. 

******** "I need you to pee on this for me." Bruce said bluntly, shoving a stick at Steve. 

"What is it, Dr. Banner?" Steve asked. 

"Call me Bruce, Steve. No need for fomality. I might be your OB/GYN soon, anyway." 

"My-oh my God, you think I might be-Bruce I assure you-" 

"When was the last yime you and Thor had sex?" 

"Nine days ago, but-" 

"Did you use a condom?" 

"No, but-" 

"Go take the test." 

Steve took the stick and the box from Bruce and disappeared into the bathroom. Bruce could hear Steve thinking to himself aloud, obviously forgetting Bruce's presence. After ten minutes, Steve emerged from the bathroom, pale and abviously surprised. He was holding the test in his hand, shaking. 

"I'm pregnant." Steve whispered, slumping to the ground, head in hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve didn't know how to tell Thor about the child, _their child_ , growing inside of him. It had been six weeks, Bruce had heard the heartbeat, they knew it was real. But Steve couldn't bring himself to tell Thor, afraid of angering the thunder god and causing him to leave. So Steve stayed quiet, tried not to throw up in front of Thor, and make up for his silence with romantic gestures and sex.

"Yeah, 'cause _that's_ not obvious." Tony had said. 

Steve knew he had to tell Thor. He'd been pregnant for over a month now, and he was already forming a small bump, so sooner or later Thor would begin to question his lover's changing body. Like today, when the team 'suddenly' decided to have a barbecue and pool party on the roof. They invited Jane, Darcy, and their boyfriends, as well as Phil and his girlfriend. Even Loki made an appearance for an hour. Steve sat on the sidelines, wanting so very badly to swim in the cool water, as it was a hot July day. In fact, it was Steve's birthday, but Steve refused to acknowledge the day. But none of the Avengers had forgotten. 

"Hey, Steve! You should come swim!" Clint said, hoisting Natasha up on his shoulders. 

"I'm fine, thank you." Steve said politely. 

"Come on, Steve! We have room for on more to play water volleyball." Jane said. 

"I think I'll-" Steve said, getting up from his spot on the floor to walk inside. 

"My love? Where art thou going? Thou art enjoying yourself, yes?" Thor asked, walking up behind Steve and kissing him. 

"Of course, Thor, I just don't want to swim, is all." 

"But thou loves to partake in such activities." 

"I just, uhm-" 

"Ist thou insecure? About thou's body? I assure that thou's body is as heavenly as ever." 

"Thor, I can't. I don't fit in my swim trunks." 

"Thou can borrow a pair of mine! It is no trouble." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

Steve let Thor lead him inside and into their bedroom. Thor rummaged in the drawers and held up a pair of blue swim trunks triumphantly. He tossed them to the younger blonde. Steve stared at them for the longest time, finally stripping and sliping the trunks on. They were pefect around the waist, and he was grateful for the fact that he didn't have to _pour_ himself into them, like he had to with everything else now. Steve tossed his t-shirt back on and walked back out to the rooftop. Steve didn't take his shirt off before getting into the pool, still trying to hide his bump from Thor. Steve sighed. This was turning into a very difficult day. 

*******

Later that night, the team surprised Steve with an extravagant cake. Steve cried at the sweet gesture and promptly ran to his room in embarrassment. Thor frowned and went to follow his lover, but Tony and Natasha stopped him, shoving a plate with cake into his hands. Thor did nothing more than stare at it with a worried expression. The team exchanged looks of pity and sympathy on Thor's behalf, because it was very obvious that Thor was upset by his lover's emotional pain. Thor took a small slice of cake, slid it onto a plate, and slipped out of the kitchen and up to his and Steve's shared bedroom. 

******

Steve just couldn't stop crying. He was stressed out and angry with himself and his body. He was afraid Thor would hate him- he was becoming fat and emotional and he was always hungry or tired or horny, sometimes even a mix of all three. Steve heard the door open and quickly wiped away the remainder of his tears and sat up.

"My love, I have brought thou a piece of cake. Art thou feeling any better?" Thor asked, kissing Steve's sweaty forehead. 

"I feel better. Just needed a good cry, I guess." Steve said quietly, looking up at Thor. 

"That is splendid. Would you like to eat? The cake is quite delicious. It is chocolate, thou's favorite." 

"Sure, but, uh," Steve paused. He had to tell Thor. It was now or never, "I have to talk to you about something really important." 

"Oh, of course, Steven. What dost thou need to tell me?" 

"Thor, I-I have a bun in the oven." 

"I do not see what baking has to do with this." 

"No, Thor, I'm in a family way." 

Poor Thor just cocked his head in confusion. His lover was making no sense. What did baking and family matters have to do with anything? Steve kissed Thor, making the corners of Thor's confused frown twitch into a smile. 

"Thor, I'm with child. I'm pregnant." Steve whispered, burying his face in Thor's neck. 

"I have filled thou- with my offspring? This is most joyus! A little youngling of our own, a new addition to the royal family of Asgard. Farther will be most pleased." Thor said, kissing Steve and hugging him. 

"You aren't angry? Oh thank goodness!" 

"Angry? I could not be angry with thou. It is unexpected, yes, but a welcome surprise." 

"I'm glad, because in eight months, we're going to have a little one. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I was worried you would be angry, so I tried to hide it." 

"Steven, it does not anger me that we will have a youngling. I am now bothered by the fact that thou did not tell me and instead put stress on himself to keep me happy. You must talk to me, Steven, and tell me how thou feels. Thou art important to me, and I need thou to stay happy and healthy." 

"Sorry, Thor. I didn't mean to worry you. I guess I was being kind of selfish, huh?" 

"You have earned the right to be a little selfish. I wish thou would have told me earlier; we must visit Asgard and make sure Father thinks thou ist a suitable mate." 

"What if I'm not?! Oh God, I'll have to raise the baby _myself._ I'll mess the poor thing up, I can't be a single parent! I'm a mess!" 

"Those art thou's hormones. Thou art worried about nothing, Steven. Father will love thou." 

Steve smiled. Thor always seemed to know just what to say. Steve snuggled up to Thor and nuzzled his neck lovingly. Thor definitely deserved an award for being so patient, so calm, and so _sexy_. Yep, it was one of those I'm -super-horny-'cause-I'm-pregnant times for Steve. Steve nipped at Thor's neck, climbing into his lap and grinding his ass into Thor's groin. Thor looked at his lover, giving a mischievious smile before pinning Steve to the bed. Not one to be pinned in place, he flipped the larger man onto his back and grabbed the cake that had previously been forgotten. Steve stripped Thor of his shirt before smearing the cake on his sculpted chest. Thor raised an eyebrow, curious. Steve started to lick the cake off seductively, looking up at Thor through big, innocent looking blue eyes. And God knows that turned Thor on. He gripped Steve's blonde locks and started to whisper sweet filth to his lover. Steve moaned at the taste of Thor mixed with the sugary sweet taste of the cake. Thor hardened and started to get frantic in only a few seconds, and he got Steve in position so Thor could be inisde Steve's tight little hole.


	4. Chapter 4

"My darling, you look lovely. You have nothing to fret over." Thor said, hugging his lover from behind.

"Thor, I can't zip up my uniform. I'm barely three months pregnant and I can hardly fit in my clothes. That is a reason to fret. I can't meet your parents looking like-" Steve said, getting cut off by a kiss from Thor. 

"My parents will love you very much. You are my lover and soon to be the bearer of my young. If you are worthy to have my love, which you are, you are worthy of my parents." 

"I appreciate your faith, Thor, but I'm just worried." 

"Do not be. Come, we have to go. Let me help you." 

Thor help Steve zip up his Captain America uniform before pulling him close and opening the Bifrost. Steve clung to Thor, partially in fear and partially in awe. Thor just smiled as he gripped Steve a little tighter. 

*****

Steve was astounded by Asgard's beauty. His fingers itched for a sketchpad and a pencil to draw the unique plants and the large, elegant buildings. He walked by Thor's side, not daring to touch anything. He was afraid of breaking something, or killing it with his impurities.

"My love, does something trouble you? I have asked you not to fret. It is not good for you or the infant." Thor said, drawing Steve closer with his arm. 

"I just-wow. This place is beautiful, Thor. I sure don't want to mess anything up or disgrace you." Steve whispered. 

"Steven, the locals all know your name. You are somewhat of a celebrity here, as you are in relations with I. You will disappoint no one." 

Steve kissed Thor softly, and it seemed that all his insecurities left when Thor pulled away and smiled. They continued on the the palace. Thor gripped Steve's hand and kissed it. The residents wave at them as they passed, and they bowed. Thor smiled and instucted Steve to do the same. 

"Once we are wed, you will be their princess...or prince, whichever you prefer. You must show them who you are." Thor said with a smile. 

Steve smiled and waved until they reached the palace. Thor led him up the stairs and into the throne room, where Steve immediately bowed in the presence of the two gods who he assumed were Thor's parents. 

"Hello, my son. Who is this you have brought with you?" The male god asked. 

"All Father Odin, I have brought my lover, Steven Rogers, who on Earth is the mighty warrior Captain America. We have came with joyus tidings." Thor said. 

"Thor, is this the Midgardian who will bear your offspring?" The woman sitting next to Odin asked, a slight smile on her face. 

"Yes, Mother Frigga. That was my glorious news. In about six Midgardian months, Steven shall give birth to a youngling." 

"How wonderful! With such a strong and handsome Midgardian! Thor had told us much about you, Steven. Come with me, I have much to tell you about pregnancy." 

Steve left with Frigga, leaving Thor and Odin alone. Thor knew what his father was going to say. That he put Steve in danger, that Steve could perish by giving birth to this child. Thor bowed before his father, who's face had taken on a grim expression. 

"How could you be so irresponsible? You have put an innocent mortal man in danger. You know it is unlikely that he will survive giving birth." Odin said, slight anger in his voice. 

"I know, Father. He was just so elegant and intelligent, I could not stay away. I did not tell him I could impregnate him, and I have not told him the reprocussions of having the child." Thor said, sadness and regret in his voice. 

"Thor! You have to tell him! If your ignorance causes his death, it is on your head. You must warn him, if nothing else." 

"I will in due time, Father. I need to support Steven right now, as he is insecure and afraid. It is not wise to make him worry more than he already has." 

"Worry is better than death, Thor!" 

"Not for a man who already has the weight of the world on his shoulders!" 

The two men stared at each other, neither backing down until they heard laughing coming closer to them. Thor recognized his lover's laugh and backed down automatically, opening his arms to welcome Steve. Steve ran to him, wrapping his arms around the larger blonde. 

"It would be wise to take Steven home. He needs rest." Frigga said lovingly, already fond of the shy blonde soldier. 

"Yes, Mother. It has been a pleasure seeing you. You as well, Father." Thor said. 

"If you do not tell him soon, Thor, iit is on your head." Odin warned, pointing at a half-asleep Steve and then at Thor. 

Thor nodded before picking Steve up on a bridal carry and walking away. He would tell Steve. Just not until the time was right. 

*******

"Did Thor already tell Steven about the risks?" Frigga asked after the duo had left.

"No. He has not told Steven that having this child might kill him." Odin said. 

"Well, what can we do? It is Thor's responsibility." 

"We can do nothing but tell our son to tell him. Otherwise, Steven will either bear the child or die birthing it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, Thor! Its a boy! We're having a boy!" Steve said excitedly.

"Wonderful! Did friend Banner deliver this news during the appointment?" Thor asked. 

"He did. Thor, we should start thinking about names. And the nursery! I'm so excited, babe." 

"As you should be. Come, my love, let's rest while we talk. Your ankles appear to be swelling again." 

"Sounds good. My belly's getting big, Thor. He kicks. Maybe you can feel it." 

Thor smiled and picked Steve up, carrying him to the bedroom. He laid Steve on the bed and pushed up his shirt. Steve's belly was decently sized now, and Thor leaned down and kissed it lovingly. His family was expanding. He had a wonderful boyfriend and they were about to have a little boy together. Steve ran his fingers through Thor's golden locks. Thor rubbed Steve's belly and his eyes widened as he came across two bruises on the side of Steve's baby belly. Steve winced as Thor brushed a hand over them lightly. Thor knew he needed to tell Steve now; he needed to know the risks. But Steve looked so happy that Thor couldn't bring himself to do it. 

"My love, tell me what you would like to do with the youngling's room." Thor said. 

"Well, I want to paint it baby blue and paint baseballs, bats, and gloves on the walls. Baseball's always been my favorite sport. And I think its just good for a little boy. Maybe I could paint a mural of a baseball diamond-" Steve continued to chatter away about the nursery while Thor became absorbed in thought. 

_'I must tell Steve. He needs to know. He deserves to know that the child growing inside of him could kill him. It is obvious the baby is already powerful-it is leaving bruises on the outside of Steve's pale stomach, and it is growing on the inside. I do not want to lose Steve.'_ Thor thought as he started to stroke Steve's hair. 

Steve smiled lightly and closed his eyes. He gently grabbed Thor's other hand and put it on his belly. Thor's eyes widened when he felt a strong kick. Thor smiled and kissed Steve. Steve sighed, content. 

"James." Steve whispered. 

"Excuse me?" Thor asked. 

"The baby. I want to name him James. After my best friend during the war." 

"It is a noble name. I say Hendrik is a good name as well. James Hendrik. A name fit for a warrior." 

"That's a great name, Thor. I think James likes it. He's kicking up a storm." 

"When is James supposed to be born again?" 

"Feburary third. Only about four more months. It seems like time is going by rally fast. Bruce said that the baby is growing faster than normal and that's why I'm already so far along. Oh, that didn't feel good." 

"Steve, are you okay?" 

"Just cramping. I'm fine. Thor, I feel kind of sleepy. Take a nap with me?" 

"Of course. Sleep, Steven. I will be here beside you." 

Steve's eyes closed and before long Steve was snoring lightly. Thor sighed. Steve looked so cute when he slept. Thor was going to miss this if Steve didn't make it through the birth. Thor kissed his lover's forehead. He run his hands over Steve's body. Steve was thinner and paler now, and he had become weak. Thor felt his eyes fill with tears. He had done this to the love of his life. 

His father was right.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor had a hand clamped tightly over Steve's eyes. He was excited to give Steve the big surprise he and the team had planned for him. Steve was giggling as Thor whispered sweetly to him and continuously asked where they were going. Thor would just smile and kiss Steve's cheek. Thor kept leading Steve to the commons room, where his surprise was waiting. Steve winced as he felt the baby kick again and Thor put one hand on the small of his back and quickened the pace. As soon as they reached the commons room, Natasha gave the signal and Thor uncovered Steve's eyes.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. 

Steve gasped in surprise. The commons room was decorated with baby blue baby shower decorations and everyone was gathered on the couch and in the chairs. Steve smiled and started to give hugs to everyone, thanking them and making small talk. Thor followed him around, keeping an eye on his lover. 

"Oh, Natasha, that is a beautiful ring. Did Clint pop the question?" Steve asked, smiling. 

"He did. Over dinner at Marie Callender's." Natasha said, a faint smile on her usually stoic face. 

"That's great! Congratulations! Hi, Pepper, how are you?" 

"Hey, Steve. I'm doing fine. I've been gaining some weight." Pepper said, raising her eyebrows. 

"Pepper, are you...you and Tony?" 

"Yeah, seven weeks along. I just found out Tuesday." 

"Congratulations! I'm very happy for you." 

"Thank you, Steve." 

"Alright bitches, time for games!" Clint yelled excitedly. 

Everyone gathered around to play the games. Steve was proud the Clint picked _appropriate_ games for the party, and participated in the few he could. Some of them were silly, like the game that Tony won where you put a soother in your mouth and tried to spit it as far as you could. And some were just fun, like the word scrambles and the Guess the Price game, where you guessed the price of certain baby items. All the prizes went to Steve (who shared them with Pepper,) in the end. Then they ate, which Steve enjoyed. He'd skipped breakfast because he had been feeling sick, and now he was starving. The food was good. Fruit and vegetables, sandwiches and punch. They all talked while they ate, asking questions and laughing, especially at Phil's story about his trip to his mother's. Clint seemed to be the official announcer for the event, and everyone turned to him when he stood up. "Steve! Its time to open you prezzies!" Clint said, just as enegetic as before. Steve wished he had that kind of energy now. 

Steve stood up, but Thor coaxed him back into the recliner, telling Steve to get comfortable. Steve did just that. He felt kind of sleepy, but he forced himself to stay awake. Tony handed him the first present, a triumphant smile on his face. 

"This is from me. I picked it out, no help from Pepper." Tony said, obviously pleased with himself. 

Steve oppened it slowly, almost afraid, but when he pulled the box out of the bag, he wasn't as nervous. He opened the box and pulled out a mobile for the crib with baseballs and gloves and Steve let out a sigh of relief. It was very nice, and Steve thanked him for it with a hug. Tony cheered. 

"Mine next, Steve!" Clint said, passing him another present. 

Steve opened it and pulled out a Boppy, which made Steve smile when he thought about the connection he was going to make with Baby James when he breastfed him. He also pulled out a breast pump and bottles, and Steve thanked Clint for the helpful gift. 

He continued to be handed presents and he opened them and thanked the giver. He got clothes, bibs, a stroller/carrier combo, gift cards, a crib, a high chair, and lots more that he couldn't name at the moment. Steve felt so loved, surrounded by his friends and boyfriend, eating and laughing. Steve suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous, and he got up and quickly made his way to the nearest bathroom to puke up everything he had eaten. He felt weaker than he had in his whole life, and when he finished tossing his cookies, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was too thin, pale, and he had large purple bags beneath his usually bright eyes. Steve guessed how he looked went along with how he felt. Steve heard a beeping noise and jumped, unsure of what was making the noise. Steve looked around, but saw nothing. He shrugged and went back to join the party. 

*******

"Do we have more footage of him?" Justin asked.

"Mr. Hammer, Captain Rogers is ill. I don't think-" A tech said. 

"I don't pay you to _think_ , you idiot. I pay you to get me footage of that sexy soldier that lives in my rival's mansion!" 

"Yes sir. We have a few erotic pictures from the Captain's escapades with his lover." 

"Good. Bring them to my office. I just need to wait for the Captain's blonde oaf of a boyfriend. Then he'll be mine." 

The tech sighed. He worked for a nutjob who was obssessed with Captain America. Oh, yeah. _Dream job._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some non-con in this chapter. If this upsets you or triggers you, please don't read.

Steve wasn't sleeping well at all. The baby was relatively still, only giving a few kicks to ensure that his presence was known, so it was strange that he couldn't sleep. But Thor was gone, away to Asgard to deal with some business with his father, and Steve had no one to cuddle with, to warm him up. Steve sighed and tried lying on his back. It wasn't anymore comfortable than lying on his side, so Steve gave it up as a lost cause and just stayed where he was. He closed his eyes and thought about happy things, like Thor and movie nights with the team, but it wasn't helping to put him to sleep. he was anxious, worried, and scared. He knew he was being ridiculous, that the tower had the best security in the world, but that didn't help, either. Steve opened his eyes and promptly opened his mouth to scream as his eyes met another pair of hazel ones. Something covered his mouth, though, and Steve started to lash out violently, kicking and wiggling. He knew he was too weak to fend them off, though, and he couldn't risk hurting the baby, but Steve still fought until they tied him up. A large man picked Steve up and carried him, somehow getting out of the tower without a trace. 

********

Steve looked around the room he had been put in. It was nice, which surprised Steve. He figured you'd kidnap someone like him to torture him. He had been dressed in a soft nightgown, and the room was blissfully chilly, seeing as he was overheated ninety percent of the time now. The bed was comfortable, and yet Steve couldn't relax. He didn't know where he was and he was going to freak out if he didn't get some answers, because he swore if anyone threatened to hurt the baby or Thor, he'd kill them. Steve sat and thought of escape plans. It was about two in the morning according to the clock, which meant whoever was in the house was most likely asleep-

"You're still awake? You need your rest, pumpkin." A man said, coming into the room. Steve stayed silent. 

"You are probably scared, aren't you? So close to your due date for the baby. The twelfth, wasn't it? About five weeks away. So, let's not stress you out. I'm Justin Hammer, and I am going to be the father of your baby. Since Thor left you, of course." 

Steve paled. Hammer. He'd heard the name before, tumbling off Tony's lips as they left a bad taste in his mouth. Steve knew better than to trust the man, let alone talk to him. Steve silently glared at him. 

"Aww, don't look at me that way, darling. You should really get some sleep. You're probably tired and feeling weak. Maybe you just need some company." Justin purred. 

"Don't you dare come near me." Steve hissed angrily. 

"Oh, fiesty. You're in no position to fight me off. You're to weak and fragile right now." 

Steve growled as Justin took a few steps towards him. Justin just smiled sweetly and climbed onto the bed, pushing Steve onto his back and tucking him under the covers. Steve lashed out, but his hand was caught by Justin's. Justin tied Steve's wrists together, then his ankles. He snuggled up to Steve's back, taking on Thor's usual role as big spoon. Steve tensed as Justin ran a hand along the curve of his back, down to his ass, a finger tracing his crack. Steve was defenseless, tied up and his belly too big for him to turn and do something. Justin pushed a finger into his entrance, then add another. Steve screamed until he was hoarse begging for help, cursing his body for being so weak and sluggish. 

********

When Thor arrived back at the tower, everyone was in disarray. Running around, staring at computer screens, looking through survallience footage.

"What is going on? Where is Steve? He was not in our bed chambers." Thor said. 

"Steve was kidnapped, Thor. Someone dismantled JARVIS, which is practically _impossible,_ and the took him. We've been working day and night and night and day to find him. We haven't made any progress yet." Tony said, thowing his coffee mug angrily at the wall. 

"We will find him!" Thor roared, taking off for the top of the tower. 

No one stopped working.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some non-con in this chapter.

A week later, there were still no leads on Steve. SHIELD and the Avengers had been searching day and night. Thor was angry, and he was trying to flood New York with all the rain he was bringing. Then came Thursday. On Thursday, Bruce ran into the communal kitchen, waving around a fistful of papers. Everyone stared as Bruce slammed the papers on the table and smiled in triumph. It was an abnormal look for the doctor, but the team couldn't have been happier to see it.

"Hammer. Justin Hammer. There was some DNA we had missed in Steve's room, and it traced back DeAndre Silver, a tech that works for Hammer. I think Hammer sent in Silver to take Steve." Bruce said. 

"That little fucking bastard! Well, let's go get our super soldier! Why are we just sitting around?" Tony yelled. 

"We need a plan, Stark." Natasha said. 

"We don't need a plan. We need our Captain. Avengers assemble!" 

**************

Thor didn't need a plan, nor did he want to hear one. He needed his lover, the bearer of his child, to be safe at home, reading his parenting books and getting ready to give birth in three weeks. He needed Steve to be wrapped up in his arms, sharing light kisses and talking about the baby's future. So, Thor did what he did best. He went in without thinking, and the team followed suit. He let his anger consume him, and beat everything that stood in his way to a bloody pulp. He left the other minor brutes to everyone else.

_"Thor, my scanners show that Steve should be located about five feet from where you are."_ Tony said over the comm unit. 

"I will quicken my search, friend Tony. Have the lesser fiends been taken care of?" Thor asked. 

_"All good, big guy."_

Thor was about to respond when he heard a shout from down the hall. Thor wasted no time. He ran towards the sound, and kicked open every door on his way until he found the room that held his Steve. Thor's anger boiled over when he saw his lover tied up and defenseless at the hands of a villan who had three fingers in Steve's ass, with Steve screaming for him to stop. Thor couldn't hold back his anger any longer and he gripped the stranger's shoulder and wasn't satisfied until he heard a crack and the man yelled. He removed his fingers. Steve cried out in pain and tried to curl up, but his baby belly got in the way. That's when Steve felt it. A pain like he'd never felt before, like someone was stabbing him in the stomach and twisting the knife. Steve worried that he was going into labor. 

"You miscreant! How dare you lay a hand on my Steve!? How dare you hurt him-use him for your disgusting fantasies!" Thor roared, letting his fist connect with the stranger's face. 

"You blonde idiot! I'm Steve's soulmate! If you want him happy, you'll leave him with me!" The stranger yelled. 

"Thor! Help me. Please." Steve whimpered. 

"If I ever see your face again, I shall kill you with my bare hands. Do not touch Steven. Ever." Thor said, dropping the stranger to the ground before walking over to Steve. 

Steve sat up and hugged Thor tightly. He didn't object when Thor gathered him in his arms and started to carry him out of the building. Steve winced when they met up with the rest of the Avengers and Thor set him down to walk around. Natasha hugged him and Clint actually kissed his cheek. Tony patted his back as gently as possible in his armor, and even Bruce hugged him tightly. Steve winced again. There was something wrong. Steve was almost positive he was in labor. A minute later, there was a splashing sound and Steve felt something wet around his groin. 

"You alright, Steve?" Tony asked. 

"My love, are you ill?" Thor asked, cupping Steve's face. 

"I-I think I'm in labor." Steve said, looking up to the faces of his teammates.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve gripped Thor's shoulder until his knuckles turned white. No one knew what to do for a moment, too shocked by Steve's words to do anything but stare. Steve groaned in pain as another contraction hit, stronger than the last. Bruce was the first one out of his surprised stupor and he rushed to Steve's side. Steve groaned again, raising red flags for Bruce. The contractions weren't very far apart, and Steve knew the baby was coming, whether they were ready or not. After a few minutes, everyone else came out of their daze and then total panic ensued. Everyone was freaking out, trying to formulate a plan, when Steve cried out in agony.

"We get him to a SHIELD hospital now!" Tony yelled. 

"Stark, your thundering voice is not helping Steven stay calm!" Thor boomed. 

"Well, Blondie, I don't hear you using your inside voice either!" 

"Both of you shut up! Steve, breathe. In and out, real slow, like that. Good. Just keep calm." Clint instructed. 

"Clint, you are now his birthing coach. Just help him stay calm and breathe. Natasha, where's the nearest SHIELD hospital?" Bruce asked. 

"About four blocks out. I'll connect with the staff to tell them we're coming." Natasha said, walking away and talking into her earpiece. 

"What shall I do, Friend Banner? I wish to help my lover through this." Thor said. 

"You're going to be moral support. Tell Steve he's doing great, let him squeeze your hand. And you need to carry him to the hospital. Tony, fly ahead of Thor, make sure everything is clear and safe. Let's go!" Clint said hastily. Bruce smiled. Clint had known exactly what he was thinking. 

***********

The fly to the hospital was tedious. Everyone was worried and Steve was crying out in pain every other minute. Once they touched down though, everything was a blur. Steve was put in a private room and Clint was instructing him on breathing techniques while Steve gripped Thor's hand with such force that it should have shattered it. They were hooking Steve up to machines and they had his legs in stirrups to make things easier, and Bruce came in dressed in scrubs and smiled at Steve.

"Okay, Steve. You're ten centimeters dialated, so I need you to push. I'll tell you when to do so, juat breathe and if you're in pain, squeeze Thor's hand." Bruce said. 

Steve nooded and placed his free hand on his stomach. A minute later, Bruce told Steve to push ans the super soldier did as he was told. Thor was calm, since Steve wasn't screaming. And then Steve started screaming bloody murder, yelling profanity at Thor. 

"I AM NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN! YA HEAR!? NEVER THOR ODINSON! FUCK THIS HURTS! SOMEONE GIVE ME DRUGS!" Steve yelled, pain filling his voice. 

"It is okay, Steven, the baby is almost here. You will not die, Steven. There is a chance, but you will not." Thor said. 

"I ALREADY KNEW THOR! SHUT YA TRAP!" 

Thor's eyes widened. Steve knew? He really couldn't hide anything from the man. 

"Okay, Steve, one more big push and the baby will be here!" Clint chirped. 

"1, 2, push." Bruce said. 

Steve gave one more push, and he felt his anus tear. He screamed in pain and squeezed Thor's hand so hard that Thor gave a small grunt of discomfort. Thor silenced his displeasure when he saw tears in the blonde soldier's too blue eyes and kissed his sweaty forehead. 

"Sorry, Steve. Give me one more good push. On three, one, two, _three!_ " Bruce exclaimed. 

Steve did. He grunted and whimpered until he heard the strong cries of his baby boy. Steve let out a shaky breath and collapsed onto the hospital bed, his grip on Thor's hand loosening. Bruce smiled and got Thor to cut the umbilical cord, as tradition calls for. Bruce got the baby cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket before handing the baby to Steve with a smile. 

"A healthy baby boy. Nine pounds, four ounces; twenty one inches long. What's his name, Steve?" Bruce asked. 

"James. James Hendrik." Steve whispered, passing out. 

"Shit! He needs to be stitched up! Clint, Natasha, help me get him to the OR!" Bruce exclaimed. 

Thor followed the group as they ran to get Steve to an operating room. No one would allow him in to watch, to make sure his blonde ball of sunshine was okay. Thor allowed himself then to break down and cry. He was about to lose everything. His love, his _life._ Thor could hear the cries of James from the room and went to pick him up. The little boy was so small, even when Thor knew he was bigger than most Midgardian infants. He had a full head of brunette hair, which surprised Thor. Both he and Steve were blonde. James opened his eyes, only for a moment, and they were sapphire blue. He was beautiful, and Thor already loved him. He kissed James' forehead. 

"Your father will love you. If he lives to see you clearly." Thor said, one tear running down his face. 

***********

A few hours later, Steve was stitched up and already feeling better. He'd gotten a blood transfusion after losing quite a bit while giving birth, and he was anxious to get a good look at his baby boy, and even more anxious to see Thor. Steve tried to sit up and winced in pain.

"Woah there, Spangles. Don't want you to pop a stitch." Tony said, making Steve lay back down and use the remote for the hospital bed to help him sit up. 

"Tony, where's Thor? And James?" Steve asked, rubbing his eyes. He was exhausted, even after sleeping for a few hours. 

"Hold on, I'll get Pointbreak and Bucky Jr. in here." 

Steve watched Tony disappear into the hallway. Thor walked in a little later, holding a little bundle in his arms. Steve smiled and Thor grinned so hard it looked like it hurt. 

"I was very worried about you, Steve. I thought that you had perished, like my father thought you would have. I have brought someone who would like to meet his father." Thor said, kissing Steve until a wail interrupted them. 

"I believe James is in need of attention. Or nourishment." Thor said. 

"Hand him over. Come here, little James. You must be starving, huh?" Steve cooed lovingly. 

Steve got ready to feed James and helped him latch onto his nipple before letting the baby suckle hungrily from his breast. Thor cocked his head curiously and Steve laughed. James seemed happy for the time being, so Steve puckered his lips, making Thor smile and kiss him. 

"Babe? Remember when I was in labor and I said I never wanted to have sex with you again?" Steve asked. 

"Yes. I can understand why, as well." Thor said, smoothing Steve's hair back. 

"I didn't mean it. I want to make love to you again." 

Thor smiled and just kissed both Steve and James.


	10. Epilogue

A few years later, James was four and in preschool. He had Steve's manners and kidness and Thor's rambunctiousness and love of Pop-Tarts. It was May, and school was almost over. James' class was learning about Mother's Day, and it bothered James just a little that his teacher said that his Daddy, Steve, didn't count as a Mommy. In class, he had learned that Mommies were the ones who gave birth to babies, and they cooked and cleaned, and loved Daddies. So, James thought Steve counted as a Mommy because he came out of Steve's tummy and Steve cooked for him and Thor and he cleaned a lot. But Papa Thor also cooked, but he set the toaster on fire pretty often, so James didn't count that. Thor helped clean until Steve shooed him out for making a bigger mess, so that didn't count either. That meant Steve was his Mommy, even if he wasn't a girl. But his teacher, Mrs. Monroe insisted that Steve wasn't a Mommy. So, James decided to ask Steve himself.

"Daddy! Daaaaaaadddyyyyy!" James yelled, walking into his parents' room. 

"Shh, James. Daddy is not feeling well and wishes to rest. We can play together until Daddy is feeling better." Thor said, taking the little brunette boy into his muscular arms. 

"But Papa, I hafta talk to Daddy. I gots to ashk him a question." 

"Can I be of assistance? Maybe I know of an answer." 

"Well, my teacher, Mrs. Monroe, said that Daddy isn't a Mommy 'cuz he's a boy. And she said babies come out of Mommies bellies and I said I did come out of Daddy's belly so Daddy is a Mommy and she didn't believe me." 

"James, have I ever told you about the day you were born?" 

"No." 

"Your Daddy and I made you out of the love we share, James. Usually boys do not get pregnant, but under some circumstances, they do. When your Daddy told me he was pregnant, I was very happy, but I was also very worried. 

"I knew he could have died giving birth because you were part god. It scared me to think that I could have lost your Daddy, because I loved him so much. And I did not tell him he could have died until the day he gave birth to you. Even when I told him, he still wanted to have you and take care of you. He had to have surgery after you came out, and I was fearful that you were never going to meet your Daddy. 

"The point I am trying to make, my dear son, is that Mothers are very special. They love their families almost to a fault and are willing to sacrifice anything to keep them safe and loved. They cook and clean and deserve the upmost respect for everything they do. Now, do you still think your Daddy is a mother?" Thor asked. 

"Yes, Papa. Daddy is a Mommy, because he does everything a Mommy is supposed to do, even though he's a boy. Papa, we should get Daddy something for Mother's Day!" 

"Then we shall, James. I think it good to give Daddy some peace and quiet for awhile." 

**********

A few days later, it was Mother's Day, and Thor and James had let Steve sleep in while they cooked breakfast. They'd enlisted the help of Bruce and Clint, and Natasha and Tony ended up coming along, as well as Pepper and her and Tony's daughter, Maria. Pepper had already celebrated Mother's Day earlier, because she always got up early, just like Steve usually did. They made pancakes, egg, turkey bacon, and blueberry muffins, Steve's favorites. They made hot tea, and everyone was proud to say nothing exploded or caught on fire while they cooked. At around eight, Steve came into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, clad in pajamas and a robe. James ran over and hugged him tightly. Steve smiled.

"Good morning, Bucky." Steve said, patting James' head. 

"Happy Mother's Day, Daddy!" James shouted gleefully and smiling at his nickname. He knew all about the man he was named after. 

"Oh! What's all this?" 

"James thought you deserved to be recognized today, as you are a mother." Thor said, kissing Steve's temple. 

"Well I don't know what to say. Thank you everyone. This is really sweet of you." 

Thor pulled out a chair for Steve and had him sit down to eat. Steve attacked his food with gusto, and everyone smiled and talked and laughed, which made Steve happy. 

"Daddy, will I ever be a big brother like Papa?" James asked, looking up at Steve, eyes full of hope. 

All the adults at the table shared knowing smiles and Steve ruffled James' hair. 

"You will, James. In about eight months. I'm pregnant." Steve said. 

James cheered as Thor kissed Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the last chapter. No sequel, at least for now. Thanks to everyone who read and supported this story. You guys rock, and I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
